narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Hatake
AKIRA HATAKE Contents http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Empty_OC_Article_Template# hide#Background #Personality #Appearance #Abilities ##Kekkei Genkai ##Status #Part I #Part II #Trivia #Reference Background Akira Hatake was an orphan that was found by Kakashi Hatake when he was on an ANBU mission. She was found when she was just 3 years old in the middle of an desolate, abandoned village, Kakashi had found her naked, bloody, and unconsious. He took her back to Konoha village for medical treatment and she was looked after by Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage then told Kakashi to take her in because he was worried that Kakashi did not know how to show compassion. Kakashi vehemently protested at first but soon accepted the task as a "mission" rather than a favor. When Akira first moved in she was still unconcious and layed in a coma in Kakashi's apartment for 3 months. During this time Kakashi continued life as usual and went out alot on missions. As a result of this, Kakashi was not present for the first time Akira woke up. Akira, who was understandably confused, escaped from Kakashi's apartment that night and went into the bustling center of Konoha. There, she met Sasuke Uchiha for the first time. Personality Akira is a independent girl with a very whimsical nature. She is often very childish, playing pranks on most everyone, however this is used as a barrier to protect her from enemies using her secrets as a weapon. She rarely talks about herself, using jokes and smiles to avoid it, and has opened herself to Kakashi. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: *<- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators Category:DRAFT